


Let's Give Them Something To Gossip About

by these_dreams_go_on



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: A Day in the life of Klaroline casually driving Gossip Girl crazy.





	Let's Give Them Something To Gossip About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klavscaroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/gifts).



> Shout out to my Sweet Swapper for giving me some great ideas!

                                                                                                 ~ _Gossip Girl_ ~

_GG: Gossip Girl here, in the final week of summer vacation, when it’s time to put away those bikinis, those bellinis and start thinking about fashion for the next term at school._

_Of course, you’ve all been following me this summer which is why you know that Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson, the Transatlantic It Couple who celebrated the end of term by hooking up, managed the impossible- an entire three months without making headlines._

_Anywhere._

_Rumours had them hiding away in the Hamptons- false._

_Squirreled away in Spain- proven untrue._

_Cosied away in China- couldn’t be found._

_And finally, self-imposed exile in England and quite frankly, whomever suggested this is an idiot, because there is no way those two could have been anywhere in the UK without one of my sources or the Tattler getting a photo._

_So, the star-crossed lovers we spent years wondering would-they-won’t-they finally did and then disappeared before we could even get one cute photo of them canoodling at the Ivy Lounge._

_But, school starts soon and since Katherine Pierce herself crowned Caroline Forbes as her successor, there is no way Queen C is going to miss any of the back to school mixers._

_Stay tuned, I’ll bet my newest pair of Louboutin’s that we’ll be getting some photos soon._

* * *

  
“Ha! Suck it bitch!”

“You tell them sweetheart,” Klaus responds in automatic support, before his brain catches up with his mouth,

“Who has dared angered Caroline Forbes?” he demands good-naturedly, placing his sketchpad on the floor so he could have both hands free, possibly ready to fight for her.

  
His girlfriend raises her head, revealing a proud grin most people usually reserved for when their children won Noble Prizes or became President of the United States.

  
“Gossip Girl is going _crazy_ ,” she crows triumphantly, “Nobody managed to get a single photo of us all summer and she’s losing it!”

  
Technically, nobody knew the identity of Gossip Girl, not after the original creator had revealed himself but then chosen his successor for legal reasons, but it seemed easier to gender the Big Brother-esque overlord of their social lives as female.

  
“I should hope not,” he offers, sharing in her thrill of pride, “The methods we’ve taken to remain hidden would make a military operative sit up and take notice.”

  
Caroline hums in agreement, as if she hadn’t planned out their summer extensively to avoid paparazzi, or any of their phone wielding peers, the two of them wanting to enjoy the honeymoon phase of their relationship out of the public, or semi-public eye.

They’d hidden away in the Forbes old family home in Mystic Falls, a tiny town a few hours south of Richmond where the most interesting thing to ever happen had been two hundred years ago when the town had gone crazy and hunted vampires. They’d spent the summer playing house in the tiny two-bedroom cottage, learning to cook and even clean up after themselves.

It had been fun, but now that they were back in the Mikaelson ancestral mansion on 12E 69th St, Caroline relished being only two minutes from Central Park, in the heart of the city, with an indoor swimming pool, two saunas, a grand library which covered two floors and a formal dining room which could sit forty people or comfortably hold eighty for cocktails.

Which was good, because tonight it would be seeing sixty guests gracing its polished hardwood floors and silk wallpapered room.

  
“If only your brother wasn’t getting engaged.” Caroline moaned, causing Klaus to laugh just as his brother and fiancée inconveniently strode past and overheard her.

“Ah yes,” Elijah began, stepping into the room with a grin, “Please forgive Katherine and I for not postponing our love and happiness so that you could avoid being stalked by a sociopath across various forms of social media.”

“The sad thing is, he’s not even joking,” Katherine sighed, perching on an armchair and checking her perfect manicure,

“He actually suggested we postpone our engagement or even have a quiet, family only party to celebrate.”

  
She shudders at the thought, Katherine Pierce had been hosting grand dinners and legendary parties before she had even hit puberty. Famously, she had once turned down an invite to a royal wedding because her annual spring soiree had always been held on the same weekend.

The event taking place tonight was only for the crème de la crème of New York High society, sixty people hand picked by Katherine Pierce and absolutely nobody could score an invite unless they had been declared worthy.

The First Lady herself hadn’t even made the list.

Naturally, because Katherine was at heart a party animal, there would be many more parties celebrating her engagement, but this one would be the most talked about of the season, those who had attended being courted for details by those who hadn’t been deemed important enough.

Elijah looks between the three of them now and slides his hands into his pockets,

  
“I don’t think I’m being over-protective considering the manner in which you three have your every waking moment documented by Gossip Girl, especially when two of you are still minors.”

  
Elijah had been a gifted child whose parents had sent him away to boarding school in Switzerland, and as such, he hadn’t grown up in the societal spotlight and become accustomed to Gossip Girl as part of his everyday life.

Klaus shrugged and reached into his pants pocket pulling out a flask filled with a cupcake flavoured cocktail Caroline had mixed up out of boredom.

  
“Better to be the ones being talked about than the ones doing the talking.”

“And stalking.” Caroline added.

* * *

_~Gossip Girl~_

 

_GG: Gossip Girl here, reporting from my limo as it approaches 69 th St, where the Pierce-Mikaelson engagement party is already underway. As you all know, this is the most exclusive event of the season, with rumours flying that Finn Mikaelson himself didn’t even score an invite. Although, as he’s currently sequestered somewhere in the Antarctic studying ice or penguins or whatever is down there, perhaps Katherine Pierce simply didn’t want to have her first ever negative rsvp._

_Those of you not fortunate enough to be attending this glamourous event can stay tuned to your screens because I’ll be giving you regular updates throughout the night._

* * *

 

Caroline leans against the railing of the grand staircase, watching the party below as Elijah and Katherine receive guests, smile charmingly and try to hide their satisfaction at the wonderment of people’s faces as they took in the sheer splendour of the event.

She knew she should be down there as well, contributing her name and her social standing to the party, making people feel important and special, but at that moment, all she could do was study each person as they entered the house and try to determine which of them was Gossip Girl.

An arm wraps around her waist and she leans back against Klaus’s chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfort of his embrace.

  
“Alright, sweetheart?” he murmurs, his voice rumbling in her ear and she shivers at the sensation, “Give me a minute.”

  
He hums and kisses her hair, shifting slightly and she has a moment of surprise before realising that the hardness she was feeling in his pants was his flask.

  
“Look down there,” she tells him, “Which of those people could be Gossip Girl?”

  
He glances over her shoulder, studying all the people on their phones, ignoring the ones taking selfies to focus on those tapping away.

  
“If you’ve narrowed it down to ten, you’ve gotten further than anyone before you,” He praises.

“Why do you ask?”

  
She exhales and wants to run her hands through her hair before remembering just how much time and effort was spent getting every last strand perfect and settles for tensing her fingers instead.

  
“Because when Gossip Girl focuses on a relationship, when she psycho-analyses every move they make in public, she’s pretty much getting ready to call time of death on the couple and…I don’t want her to ruin our relationship.”

  
Klaus draws his arm back and turns her around gently so that they’re facing each other, he cups her face in his hands and tilts her chin so that he can look into her eyes.

  
“Caroline Forbes,” he begins earnestly, “It took us two years to realise that we weren’t enemies and another year to realise just how much we belonged together, I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me, in a relationship so healthy we’ll be giving couple therapists all along the Upper East side anxiety attacks. I refuse to let some nobody take that away from us.”

  
Caroline leans into his left palm, turning slightly to kiss his wrist,  
  
  
“Tonight we can focus on your brother and Katherine, but tomorrow, let’s start planning to take Gossip Girl down.”

  
An hour later, Elijah Mikaelson stood at the front of the dining room, raising a glass of champagne, looking perfectly composed as he gave a toast to his future wife and then, with barely a wicked glint in his eye, sipped on his drink and then turned to where his family stood.

“And to my brother and his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, who themselves are celebrating their six-month anniversary tonight.”

* * *

_~Gossip Girl~_

 

_GG: Whaaaaaattttttt???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_GG: How did we miss this?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GG: More to follow!_

 

 

 

 


End file.
